Sisterhood
by BB508
Summary: Two sisters. Emily and Kaitlyn have nothing in common, at least that is what they thought. These two sisters don't get along of course, but what they discover is that they both are after a couple things. Boys, Sports, and popularity.


Character

Seniors:

Tony-Kaitlyn's boyfriend

Kaitlyn- Tony's girlfriend

Jeana-kaitlyn's best friend and Marcus's girlfriend

Marcus- Jeana's boyfriend and tony's best friend

Emily- Kaitlyn's sister and Brandy's best friend

Brandy- Emily's Best friend

As Kaitlyn walked through the doors of Multon high school, she saw her best friend Jeana yelling her name.

"Hey Krista! Guess who asked me out?" Jeana said running up to Kaitlyn.

"OMG. Who?" Kaitlyn asked excitedly.

"Marcus!" Jeana squealed.

"Really! You have got to be kidding me. I am so proud of you!" Kaitlyn replied.

Prom was only one week away and now Jeana has a date.

"So is Tony taking you to prom?" Jeana questioned.

"Of course!" Kaitlyn replied as if she didn't know why Tony wouldn't take her out.

Kaitlyn and Tony have been dating for about six months now. She has been talking and bragging about him ever since to her sister, Emily. Emily also goes to Multon high and she is a junior.

The bell eventually rang and Kaitlyn said bye to Jeana and headed off to first period. All Kaitlyn could think about was spending the evening with Tony. This is going to be a long day.

Finally when school had ended, Kaitlyn met Tony in the parking lot.

"Hey. I missed you." Tony said to Kaitlyn waiting for her arrival.

" Oh no, I missed you even more." Kaitlyn said putting her arms over his shoulder.

He pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Kaitlyn said blushing

They both got into the car and drove off.

Emily sat on her bed at home frustrated. As Tony and Kaitlyn pulled up the driveway, Emily got up and marched downstairs and out the door. Emily walked up to the side of the car where Kaitlyn was sitting. She pounded on the window. Kaitlyn quickly looked over and saw Emily standing there impatiently.

"What?" Kaitlyn said embarrassed.

"You were supposed to pick me up one hour ago for my basketball game!"

"I have to go. Call you later?" Kaitlyn asked Tony.

"Definitely."

Kaitlyn got out of the car and shut the door. They both walked up to the house.

"Why were you with Tony when I had specifically told you I had practice and because of you I missed it!"

" Chill out. It was just one game."

"Just one game? Kaitlyn, You don't understand. This is a big deal for me."

"Whatever, I will pick you up next time. I promise."

Emily just walked straight to her room, ignoring at what kaitlyn said. She turned on her laptop to check out her Emails. One Email from Brandy, her best friend. It read:

 **Where were you at practice today. You never missed one game!**

Emily was too annoyed to write back, so she closed her laptop lid and looked at her clock. It was 7:30 P.M. She was too tired and had a huge headache. She thought to herself; How could Kaitlyn forget to pick her up?

In Kaitlyn's room, Kaitlyn laid there in bed thinking to herself; Why was Emily so mad? So what if she forgot and her and Tony hung out for the evening. It was only one day and what did Emily know about having a boyfriend? She never even had one.

The next morning, Emily walked passed her sister's room. She didn't see her in there. She walked to the kitchen to see her dad sitting at the table, reading "The daily" Newspaper and sipping his coffee. (like always)

"Hey dad. Um…. Where's Kaitlyn?"

Oh. She went out early for a morning jog. Why?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering. Didn't see her in her room."

"Ok. Whatever you need just let me know."

As Emily was walking to her room, she stopped and turned around.

"Uh… hey, dad . Could I borrow the car?"

"Yeah sure. Remember I need the car back by 2:00. I have a meeting."

"Ok."

Emily ran to her room, changed into a different outfit. She texted Brandy.

 **Do you want to grab a bite to eat? We will talk.**

Brandy:

 **Yea! Where to?**

Emily:

 **Chipotle**

Brany:

 **Ok meet you there**

Emily ran to the car and drove off.


End file.
